


coffee shop

by slavedd



Series: oneshots [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: H - Freeform, M/M, another fucking ooc fic, but hey it’s supposed to be cute so, from urs truly, i seriously need to improve, mostly on the personalities, pls enjoy and make sure to critique as much as u can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slavedd/pseuds/slavedd
Summary: going on a simple date to the local cafe is what new boyfriends do, right?





	coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this garbage

tom knocked on the door that belonged to tord's bedroom. it was around seven in the afternoon and his newly-found boyfriend had been in there for god-knows how long, doing something that the brit would rather not think about.

as he heard shuffling coming from the other side, he made sure his checkered tie was tight around his neck before fixing the collar of his black dress shirt slightly. 

the door was pulled open to reveal an exhausted norski, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a plain red top. "yes...?" the taller male asked, his voice slurring a little. he rubbed his eyes as they both looked at each other awkwardly. 

...

eventually, tom decided to speak up. because frankly, the silence was killing him and he needed to just get this over with. he cleared his throat. but before any words were able to escape his mouth, the norski spoke up. "first of all-" tord sighed. "no, i wasn't in there all day to jack off, i was regaining the sleep I'd lost last night. next question." the other stared at the communist for a moment, admittedly a little taken aback by his bluntness. "uh,, oh yeah. second thing, right. would you, ah...." he avoided eye contact, beginning to sweat. "-go on a da-" tom hunched over, hands resting on his knees for support; something he really needed right about now.

"...a date...?" he was out of breath. why was he out of breath? he looked back up at tord, awaiting an answer. he was sweating bullets now. 

what if he says no? he's gonna. he's gonna say n-

"okay."

"w- what?"

"ill go on a date, tom. i just need to get myself ready. where'll we be going?" 

"i- uh...." 

tom's breathing slowed down again, giving him the chance to talk relatively normally. "just.. a café? i-in town?" his face reddened in embarrassment. "sure!" tord chirped, seemingly awake now. and with that one word, the door was closed, with tom's new date behind it. "that was easier than I thought," he spoke to himself in a hushed tone, hoping none of his roommates would catch him doing so. 

after what seemed like seconds, when it would have actually been like twenty minutes or something, the wooden door opened once more and a happy looking norwegian stood there, wearing a black leather jacket, another red shirt, dark grey jeans and black sneakers. 

tom looked up at him, his tan skin heating up and taking the shade of a dark red. "you look... n-nice." he blurted out, a nervous grin adorning his features. "thanks, you too." tord smirked, knowing he had caused the small man to become effortlessly flustered. "you got everything?" he questioned, offering out his hand. "uhh,," thomas' hands felt around his trouser pockets, feeling his wallet and keys were safely tucked away. "yep,,! I'm ready." he chuckled nervously before hesitating once he saw the hand stretched out towards him. 

thinking over it for a moment, he let his own hand rest in tord's, finding it to be pleasantly warm. he smiled. "then lets go!" the taller man exclaimed before walking them down the hallway and out of their house, heading towards the small coffee shop by town. 

when they had arrived, both of them travelled over to the small counter. there didn't seem to be anybody here. "uh... hello?" tord called out, leaning over the smooth marble surface a little, and standing back up when he finally heard the sound of rushed footsteps coming towards them. 

out came a woman with dark brown hair done up in a messy ponytail, blue eyes, and a dark green apron that had a tag with her name on it written in what they could only assume was her handwriting. 

"hello, sirs! what'll it be?" she asked politely. "hm... I'll have a small decaf, please." tom asked, watching as she typed his order into the machine, still smiling pleasantly. 

"and for you?" the girl looked over at tord, her expression never changing. the commie smiled back. "ill just have a hot chocolate, thanks. no trimmings." he requested. the nice lady typed the order in, and requested the money. about to pull his money out, tord was blocked by a small arm, signifying that his lover wanted to pay for it. "you sure?" he asked, worried it would be impolite of him to let the other pay for their tea. "of course, i did propose the date, after all. no need for you too pay for something that I planned." tom smiled at him reassuringly, squeezing the jacket-adorned man's hand ever so slightly. 

the former man sighed and nodded, his gentle smile never leaving his lips. "well... it is up to you I guess." the other returned the smile with a grin, turning back to the barista and pulling out his wallet to hand over the money. "thank you!" she chirped, before going to the opposite of the till to make their drinks. 

after a wait of around five to ten minutes, she came back and announced their drinks to make sure they were correct, and handed them over when the two nodded. both tom and tord gave one last thank you before going to a booth and sitting down. tom immediately slumped back, sinking into the comfortable leather chair. "finally... im shattered." he huffed out, taking a sip of his coffee. 

tord snorted playfully. "really? it took us literally like- five minutes to get here. surely you're not that worn out. it'd be impossible!" he exclaimed, raising his hands in the air to dramatise his statement. "yeah well, unlike you, i don't spend most of my time trying to stay in shape." the jehova's giggled midway through his sentence. 

for a while they just sipped from their drinks and made small talk, and before they knew it, their beverages were gone. "well," the red clad started, "this was very nice. thanks, tommy." he grinned. tom blushed at the new nickname, smiling nevertheless. "it's.. ok. i have to say,, i enjoyed this, too. we should go out more often." he responded, setting his mug down before standing up and stretching. tord mimicked the actions and walked towards tom, only to bend down slightly and cup his head in one of his hands, kissing him gently. "love you." he said sweetly. 

the smaller only reacted by turning a deep shade of red, now adorning a goofy looking smile. "i- i, uh,, i... i love you too,,!" he squeaked out before giving a shy peck to the other's own lips and ran out of the building. tord chuckled to himself before taking his time to walk out, only to see tom standing outside, waiting for him. 

when they arrived home, it was around nine o'clock in the evening. they settled on watching a bad horror movie on the couch, leading to them both falling asleep on each other for the rest of the night.


End file.
